Drowning
by Metoria
Summary: COMPLETE! Bit and friends go to the beach. However, Bit gets in trouble and Leon and Jack have to save him. Please read and review. reviews most wanted. Thanks. :]
1. Chapter 1 Default Chapter

Drowning- Chapter 1 -Preparation

Summary --- Bit and friends go to the beach. However, Bit gets in trouble and Leon and Jack has to save him.

Leena woke up/_Well today is the day!/ _She thought to herself. She jumped out of bed and finished packing. They were going to the beach she had already packed most of her stuff the night before. "Let's see Swim Suite, towel, flip flops, looks good." She brought her bag out and placed it at the door. She went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When she got there only her dad and Jamie were there. "Where's Brad and Bit?"

"Who knows? More food for me!" Doc said rubbing his hands together as he eyed the pancakes.

Brad walked in and went straight for the coffee. He poured himself a cup and sat down waiting for the food. Leena sat next to her father. "So where's Bit?" Brad asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Who knows? Maybe he's still sleeping. Brad go and wake him up!" Leena said practically shooing him out of the kitchen.

"Why me?" Brad asked trying not to spill any coffee.

Leena took the coffee and pushed him out. "You have to, because you're a guy and I'm a girl. I can't go into Bit's room.

"That's never stopped you before." Brad said as she shoved him out the door and closing it behind him. "She took my coffee." He said realizing he didn't have his cup with him. He didn't dare go back and get it until he came back with Bit. Brad walked down the hall until he reached Bit's room. He knocked. No answer. He knocked again. He heard something stir. The door opened and Bit stood there in his pajamas and bed hair rubbing sleepy's out of his eyes.

Brad was surprised. Bit's Pajamas were… cute. They were pants with a cat tail and a shirt that had a bell on its collar. His hair didn't surprise him though. "Uhm…breakfast is ready Bit."

Bit stood there his eyes closed. He fell asleep again… while standing no less.

Brad shook him awake and Bit jumped and looked around shocked. "What?"

He was wide awake now. So Brad took advantage of this and made a comment on his attire. "Nice Pajama's kid." Brad chuckled a little. "Oh and Breakfast is ready. You better hurry before the Doc eats all the pancakes. And I hope your ready for the trip today." Brad finished his conversation and left.

Bit looked down at his Pajamas and was curious as to what other comments he could get out of them. So he didn't change, not yet anyway. Bit brushed his hand through his hair to try and sort it out a little and followed Brad to the kitchen.

Brad was able to get his coffee back from Leena and Bit was able to get breakfast. When he entered the kitchen he pretended to be really tired. He yawned and walked in. The bell around his neck jingled as he walked in. It caught everyone's attention. Brad knew what Bit was doing but didn't say anything. He was curious also as to what comments he could get.

Doc stared at him, pointed and said, "Wow Bit that's cute!"

Leena stared at him and started laughing. "Those look like something a toddler would wear!"

Jamie smiled and said. "I like it! It is cute but it's also got some style to it." He indicated the pants that were worn and torn a little with a black cat tail. They were baggy but looked very comfortable.

"Thanks Jamie!" Bit said happily. He sat down and ate as many pancakes as he could before the Doc ate all of them.

After breakfast, Bit changed into his usually clothes, Blue jacket and red pants, and they headed for the beach. They were going to meet Leon and Naomi there, along with the Lighting Team. Harry heard they were going and ended up following them.

When they arrived they all changed into their swim suites and went to find the others on the isolated beach.


	2. Chapter 2 The Beach and the Fun

Drowning-Chapter 2- The Beach and the Fun

Brad met up with Naomi and started Flirting with her and she flirted back. "Wow Naomi you look good!" Brad said coming up to her.

"You don't look half bad yourself!" She replied. "You gonna swim?"

"Actually I was gonna work on my tan." Brad said holding his beach towel under his arm.

"Not a bad idea! Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ...

Jamie and Leena played in the sand making castles and such.

"Hey Jamie hand me that bucket!" Leena ordered and Jamie obeyed.

"Hey Leena let's put a tower here too." Jamie said indicating his side of the castle.

"Okay!" Leena and Jamie began working on another tower on the corner of the north wall.

"Oh Leena! Let's make a castle symbolizing our love." It was Harry.

"No thanks Harry." Leena said uninterested.

"Aw come on girl!" Harry pleaded just them someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Harry, did you bring any water type Zoids by chance?" It was Leon.

"Uh, yeah they're in the whale king." Harry said pointing to his giant transporter.

"Thanks." Leon left and walked to the Whale king with Bit and Jack on his heels.

…. …. … … … …. …. … …. …. … … … … ….. …. … … … … …

The twins played volley ball with each other not to far away. Chris served it over and she and Kelly volleyed it back and forth until Kelly spiked it and almost hit Chris in the head. "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry! It was just the perfect opportunity." Kelly said shrugging it off.

"Whatever. It's your serve anyway." Chris replied tossing Kelly the ball and taking her place again.

… … … … … … …. …. … … … …. … … … … …. … … … … …

Leon, Jack and Bit took the water type Zoids out of the Whale King. Leon looked up at the sky. He saw clouds in the distance, dark ominous clouds. His expression grew serious as he studied the sky. Bit and Jack saw Leon's expression and followed his gaze. They saw what he was looking at. "We should keep an eye on that." Leon said pushing the Zoid into the water. Jack and bit nodded an agreement and followed Leon into the water.

They dove down into the sea to explore. Leon was the first to lead the expedition. He led them through caves and around reefs.

Then it was Jack's turn he led them down to the very bottom of the sea, but stayed close to the reef like Leon did.

Then it was Bit's turn. He didn't want to stay close to the reef, so he led them out further into the sea. He saw a school of sharks far off in the distance. It was a safe range from the beach. Leon saw them and said" Bit don't go any further it's to dangerous.

"We're inside Zoids. Zoids made of metal none the less. What can they do aside from body slam us? These Zoids were meant to have protection against missiles. A couple of sharks aren't going to do anything."

"Bit, Leon is right. What if they follow us back? It's too dangerous. Let's head back." Jack said siding with Leon and disappointing Bit.

"Oh okay." Bit turned his Zoid around, took one last look at the sharks and headed for the beach. Then an idea popped inside Bit's head. Luckily it had nothing to do with the sharks. "Hey do either of you know how to surf?"

"Surf? Yeah a little. Why?" Jack replied.

"I know a little bit. I'm not very good but I'll manage." Leon said as well.

"Harry had surfboards in his Whale King. What do you say we catch some waves?" Bit wasn't as disappointed anymore.

"Fine by me!" The two older boys said together.

"Awesome!" Bit, Leon and Jack left the water type Zoids on the reef's surface and headed for the Whale King to get those Surfboards.

Bit's was red with a white flower on it. Leon's was Blue with a Shark Tooth, and Jack's was Black with a palm tree. Together they headed out into the water.

The sky above them was starting to cloud over. But they didn't notice.


	3. Chapter 3 Darkness

Drowning Chapter 3 – Darkness

Bit, Leon and Jack waited for the next wave to come. This one was Big. Just as it arrived Leon realized how dark it had gotten, even though it was only noon. He looked up at the sky but was thrown in to the water because of the wave. When he surfaced, Jack was stroking over to him. "You okay?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah, but that storm has arrived I think look at the sky." Leon said holding on to the edge of Jack's board.

Jack looked up and saw there was no blue. It was only dark clouds. He looked further out to sea and saw only dark clouds. He looked further into the land and saw only dark clouds. There was a flash and a loud crash soon followed. The sea became rough and harsh. Jack turned to call Bit but he was gone.

… … … .. … … … … … … … … … …. …. ….

Bit caught the wave and saw Leon fall off of his board. Jack saw it also and stroked over to him. Leon surfaced and seemed alright. Bit turned his attention back to the wave but it was too late. He lost control and fell head first into the water. The sea was rough with him. He was spun in circles and soon became disoriented. He didn't know which way was up or down. He frantically kicked and punched the water but it was useless, he didn't even know where he was going. /_What am I going to do./_ Bit saw only darkness. A few bubbles passed by. He saw a faint flash but he didn't know what direction it had come from. A rumble followed it. He lay in the water perfectly still. Hoping he would float to the surface, but he felt he was only sinking. So he tried turning around and going the opposite direction. His head and lungs hurt. His head was spinning from lack of oxygen. He didn't know how much longer he could hold his breath. /_This is it! I can't hold it anymore!/ _Bit thought to himself. But he was able to hold his breath longer. He felt himself drifting. /_The undertow!/_ Bit was caught by the undertow he had to get loose. He saw a faint light again and followed it. His hand reached up and passed through the surface. He brought his head up and took a deep gasp of air. He sunk a little from exhaustion but remained floating. A loud crash made him jump a little. His entire body was under water except for his ears up. His mouth kept falling under and he kept getting salt water in his mouth, but he spat it back out. Something lightly drenched his head. It was raining. He turned and tried to find land, but the waves were blocking his sight. He saw Jack on his board looking around frantically. Jack was a long way off, a good 200 feet. Bit splashed a little and caught Jack's attention. Jack began stroking over to him. But something hit Bit and he went under again.

… … … … … …. …. …. ……………………………………….

Jack turned to call Bit but he was gone. He looked around him to his other side but didn't find any trace of him. Leon looked at him. "What's wrong?" He was still in the water.

"Bit's gone!" Jack said looking around him frantically.

"What?" Leon found his board and mounted himself on it. He looked around also. "Where was he? Did you see him go under?"

"I didn't see anything! I only saw you fall off your board and when I turned around again he was gone!"

Leon was horrified. The sea was getting rougher and more violent. Suddenly something red floated near them a smaller wave pushed it in their direction. It was Bit's surfboard. Leon grabbed it and pulled it closer. "I'm going to get one of the water Zoids."

"Good idea. I'll stay here and try to spot him." Jack replied. Leon stroked to shore which was barely 20 feet away. Jack waited and looked around trying to find any sign of Bit. A wave came and pushed him back a little towards the shore. He looked around again another flash of light lit up the sky. The waves were getting larger. A loud crash made Jack jump a little he looked over the sea again and again. He heard a small splash very small. It could have just been a wave. But he was hoping it was Bit. He turned to where he had heard it and saw Bit hardly above the water. He was struggling with the water. He began stroking toward him. But it was too late a huge wave fell on top of Bit and he disappeared below the water.

………………………………………………………………………………….

Something hit Bit and he fell under. The force was so strong. It hit him in the back and shoved him under. Bit felt like his back had been broken. He felt his legs drift somewhere too suddenly and he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. The force had shoved him down to powerfully that Bit's legs and head came up and collided. Bit felt like he had been punched in the stomach from the pressure. He didn't know where he was again. He was circling like crazy and tried to stop but it was too hard. He saw something nearby it was larger than he was longer anyway. It came at him suddenly and slammed into his abdomen. He let out a gasp and bubble surged downward in Bit's point of view. Bit couldn't move. He was choking. He tried to hold his breath. He tried to kick but it didn't get him too far. Something came up from above him and slammed into him again this time in the back. He fell upward. He kicked as hard as he could until he reached the surface again. He fell under slightly but resurfaced. He was still choking a little he coughed up some water. He heard something faint in the distance. His vision was blurry he tried to look around he something nearby. He wasn't sure what it was though. The faint sound came again. It sounded like shouting. However he could only hear his own heart beat in his head. It was loud, and somewhat slow. He felt something grab his leg. It hurt at least he thought it did. He was under water again.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack disappeared below the water. He was ready to swim down after Bit but all the waves looked familiar. He didn't know exactly where Bit had gone under. He looked around frantically again. He looked back at shore. Leon had just gotten there. He jumped out of the water and headed for one of the Zoids. Brad ran up to him and started frantically talking with him.

………………………………………………………………………

"Leon!" Brad cried running up to Leon. "I saw Bit go under!"

"Did you see where?" Leon asked starting to get into the Zoid.

"Somewhere over there." Brad pointed to the spot. "But he resurfaced over there." Brad pointed again near where Jack was. "But he went back under again when a wave came."

"Okay thanks I'll try to find him." Leon said as he shut the cockpit and dove down into the sea.

Brad ran to tell the others.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack saw Brad run up and start talking to Leon frantically, pointing to places. Leon got into a Zoid and dove down. Jack looked back out to sea to try and find Bit but was still under. /_How long as he been under for?/_ Jack wondered. /_He was under for about a minute and a half before he surfaced. And it's been about a minute since last I saw him./_ Leon came up beside Jack and opened the cockpit. "Where did you see him last?"

"Somewhere around here." Jack said indicating the area.

Leon was about the shut the cockpit when Jack started shouting. "There! He resurfaced! There he is!"

Leon looked and saw him also. He shut the cock pit and headed over for him. Jack started yelling Bit's name as he stroked over to him. "Bit! Hold on I'm on my way!" Bit's head was bleeding from the looks of it. Jack began to stroke faster but it was too late again. Bit was under as though something had pulled him down.

………………………………………………….

Leon dove down and saw a large creature approaching Bit. It was a shark. He saw traces of blood from Bit's head. The shark came up and grabbed Bit's leg. It yanked him down under the water and started swimming away. Leon put the Zoid in gear and charged after the fish.

…………………………………………………

AN: Sorry I'm ending the chapter like that, but the rescue is for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 The Rescue

Chapter 4- The Rescue

Bit felt himself being pulled down. His leg and body ached. He had forgotten to hold his breath when he went under. He saw something shiny coming in his direction. It was larger than whatever had him. But before he could determine what it was everything became black. He felt nothing, he saw nothing, and he heard nothing. The world around him was dead, or was he dead to the world. /_This is it. I'm dead./ _He thought to himself. _/This is what it's like to die. It's actually kind of peaceful./ _Bit felt something grab him as he drifted down ward but that was it. After that he felt nothing, only darkness.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Leon charged after the fish and slammed into it. It swam away frantically. It was scared of the bigger predator. Leon saw Bit floating downward toward the dark abyss and quickly swam down after him. He swam underneath the blond boy and Bit landed softly on the head of the Zoid. Leon gently began to swim up towards the surface. But Bit slid off and started down again. Leon went after him and this time placed Bit gently in the teeth of the Zoid grabbing hold of him. He surfaced and Jack came up and took Bit out of the mouth. Leon opened the cock pit and looked at Jack worried.

Jack held Bit, who was very limp, in his arms. A wave came and almost knocked Jack off his board. "We need to get him to shore!" Leon said frantically.

Jack nodded and was handing Bit back to Leon to place in the cockpit with him so he was safe. However another wave came and this time it did knock jack off his board. It knocked Leon and Bit into the water also. Leon and Jack refused to let go of Bit. Jack pulled him up toward him and Leon wrapped him arms around Bit's waist pulling him up more. They Surfaced and began swimming for shore since they had lost their rides.

Leon looked behind himself and saw a monster wave coming right for them. He yelled over to Jack "Jack! The Wave!" but the thunder was louder than he was. He tried again "Jack!" He was able to get his attention, but it was too late. The Wave hit them and down they went Leon lost his grip on Bit and sunk down. He hadn't had time to take a breath. He kicked for the surface, but he couldn't see anything." He felt something grab his arm. It was strong whatever it was. It hulled him upward and he broke through the surface. He looked to his side. Jack had his arm in one hand, and Bit in the other. Jack let go of Leon's arm and wrapped his arm around Bit's waist resting Bit's head on his shoulder. Jack grabbed Leon's wrist and pulled him after himself. He swam for shore. Leon who was still in shock finally realized he had to swim. He began kicking and they were able to get to shore. The group on land helped the three out of the water. Brad and Jamie took Leon out and half dragged him to land. Jack could walk on his own. He pulled Bit up into his arms and carried him further into the land. Once he was clear of any water, he laid him down and checked his breathing.

Jack pressed his ear to Bit's chest but couldn't hear anything. Neither breathing nor a heart beat. He rolled Bit over and began giving him the Heimlich trying to get the water out of the boy's lungs. Water poured out onto the sand, but he still didn't breath. Jack tilted back Bit's head and pressed hi lips to Bit's. He breathed into Bit's mouth he pulled away and began pressing on Bit's chest trying to start up a heart beat. Nothing happened. Again he pressed his lips o Bit's and again he pressed his chest.

………………………………………………………………………………

Bit felt as though he were flying. He had forgotten he was in water. He felt something hard underneath him. /_What is that?/_ Bit wondered. _/Is it land? It feels soft. Is it sand?/_ He felt something lift him away from the hard ground. Something was against his chest a great pressure came out of his mouth. It was salty. He was on the ground again. Something warm was on his mouth. It was soft, but it left him shortly after. There was another pressure against his chest. /_What is that?/ _and again something warm touched his lips. It felt good. What was it? It was pushing something inside of his mouth. Something tasteless but warm. He felt like he needed it. But it soon left him and there was again another pressure against his chest. The warmed entered his mouth again. The warmth on his lips was welcome. He felt a pressure in his chest be began to cough.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jack again pressed Bit's chest. He put his lips back against Bit's and breathed into his mouth. Bit's lips were like ice. His skin was pale. He pressed Bit chest again and he began to cough. Water came out of his mouth Jack turned him over. The water poured out again. But it was only a small amount.

……………………………………………………………………………

The pressure in Bit's chest rose up into his mouth he began to choke again. He felt his heart beat in his throat. He was turned over water poured out of his mouth onto the cool sand below him. He wheezed and coughed, inhaling sand and coughing it back out again.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jack turned Bit onto his side and water poured out of his mouth. He lay on his belly coughing and wheezing. Jack pulled Bit upward into his arms so Bit was propped up.

Bit rested his head against Jack's shoulder not entirely sure what had happened. He tried to think. He was dizzy and nauseous. Jack's body was warm against his own. He didn't want to move. He closed his eyes and tried to listen. It was quiet. He heard a whisper. /_What did they say? Who was it?/_

"Jack let's get him inside. The storm is getting worse." One of the twins said that. Bit wasn't sure which one though. He couldn't really keep them straight.

Bit was lifted up. Jack was carrying him. Bit looked up at Jack, his vision blurry. Jack looked straight ahead hurrying to the hover cargo. Bit realized what had happened. _/Jack saved me. No not just Jack. There was someone else. But who? Who was it?/_ Bit looked around weakly to the others in the group. Leon was leaning on Brad being led to the hover cargo. /_Leon! He helped me!/_ However before Bit could think anything else he was unconscious again. Exhausted from what had happened, and weak from loss of blood.

[A/N [This story will only be probably 5 chapters. So I have one more to go.


	5. Chapter 5  Live and Let Live

Chapter 5 – Live and Let Live

Jack carried Bit into the hover cargo, both of them soaked to the bone. The Doc came around the corner surprised to see the group come in. He looked over to Jack and saw Bit and he looked behind Jack and saw Leon limping. He had twisted hi ankle. "Lay Bit on the coach over there! Jamie go get the First Aid Kit." Jamie obeyed and the Doc helped Leon over to one of the chairs. "What happened?" the Doc asked as he sat Leon down. He looked at Leon.

He was exhausted. Before he could answer Jack answered first. "Bit fell under because of the storm Leon and I went out to get him. We got towed under also for a short time but were able to get Bit and ourselves to shore."

Leena left the room and Naomi followed. Some of the others left to change out of their wet clothes. Jamie came in with two First Aid Kits. He handed one to the Doc and one to Jack.

The Doc wrapped Leon's ankle then helped him out of the room so he could change out of his wet clothes. "I'll be right back with some ice for Bit's head." Doc said to Jack.

Jack nodded as he wrapped Bit's head with some bandage. He doubled the wrap because of the amount of blood oozing out. Jamie bandaged Bit's leg where the shark had grabbed him. It was cut badly and puncture marks indicated where the teeth and stabbed.

Shortly after finishing up the bandaging work Leena came in with some clothes and towels in her arms. She handed on to Jamie so he could dry off Bit's legs. She handed another to Jack who immediately began drying Bit's torso and head. After he was dry Jack carried him into his room to dress him. Jamie followed with the clothes Leena had brought for Bit.

Jamie left the clothes on a near by chair and went to get some extra blankets for Bit. Jack undressed Bit and began donning Bit with new attire. Bit now wore a long sleeved shirt, that must have belongs to the Doc because it was too big for him, and a pair of sweat pants that must have been Brads. Once the clothing was placed Jack placed the covers over Bit's cold body. Jamie came in with two more heavy blankets and those were placed as well. Jamie left the room leaving Jack to watch over Bit.

Jack waited going over in his head what had happened. It only occurred in a few minutes although it seemed longer than that. Leon entered the room and limped up next to Jack. Jack stood and let Leon sit in the chair." Has he woken up yet?"

"No not yet." Jack said quietly his hands on the back of the chair.

An hour passed and Leon had fallen asleep. Jack was on the verge of dozing off also. Bit opened his eyes and looked over to the two men. The one who was awake looked at Bit and placed a hand on his forehead. Bit liked the warmth on his head. He let out a rugged sigh. He raised his hand and placed it on the one above his now closed eyes. He pulled it down onto his cheek.

A warm velvety voice spoke. "How are you feeling?"

Bit opened his eyes. He knew that voice. He cleared his vision and looked to see Jack leaning over him. "Jack?" Bit managed to get out in a rasp voice.

"Yeah. That was quite the event today wasn't it?" Jack smiled slightly.

Bit had to think before he could answer. /_What had happened today? Oh! That's right!/_ "Yeah it was scary." Bit said still holding Jack's hand. Jack kneeled next to Bit since Leon had the chair.

"Thank you saving my life." Bit said smiling contently.

"You know Leon saved you also." Jack said looking over at the sleeping man.

"Yeah I know. But I don't want to wake him up. Bit said stroking Jack's warm hand.

Jack sighed. He stood up and lifted Bit up. He sat next to him so Bit was leaning into him. Bit leaned Back against Jack's chest and rested his throbbing head on Jack's shoulder. Jack's arm was wrapped around Bit's shoulder as he held him. "You're warm." Bit said in a whisper.

"I am?" Jack asked quietly.

"Yeah. It was weird. In the ocean I couldn't feel anything. I knew it was cold I knew I was in pain, but I didn't feel it." Bit said blinking weakly.

Leon opened his eyes and saw Jack sitting with Bit. The boy was awake. Leon sat up and leaned over to the bed. He shifted his weight onto his good ankle so he could hobble over to sit on the bed. He brushed the back of his hand against Bit's cheek to feel his body heat. "He's like ice."

"Yeah I know. It's from the water." Jack said with a matter of fact tone.

"Well I know that Jack." Leon said.

"Just making sure." Jack said with a tired smirk.

"So Bit, why don't you tell us what it was like under water." Leon said as he made himself comfortable next to Bit ignoring Jack's cocky smirk.

Bit looked down at his pale hands in his lap, and then looked at Jack and Leon. "Okay. Well I had caught the wave and saw that you had fallen off your board…" Bit told them what he had experienced and how he had experienced it.

When he had finished Leon and Jack told him what they had experience trying to find him and get him to safety. When all was told the trio slept soundly in the safety, warmth and comfort of the Hover Cargo.


End file.
